Sydney Armstrong
Sydney Armstrong is a character on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She is played by UK actress Stephanie Beacham, best known for her role of Sable Scott Colby on the Dynasty spin-off The Colbys (and also Dynasty itself), on a recurring basis. When the character was rewritten in a different way, British actress Denise Welch, best known for her role as French teacher Stephanie "Steph" Haydock on the school drama Waterloo Road, took on the role and made it contract. When she declined to renew her contract, actress Ann Mitchell, best known for her role of Cora Cross on EastEnders, took over the role and made it her own. Born in London, England, Sydney had shown she had a head for business from the first moment she learned about it. She would sometimes run a lemonade stand in front of her council house in the Wapping area of London's EastEnd, but she persevered, knowing that someday she would be a CEO, and showed the expertise at it. After a successful school career in London, which she also attended St. Andrews University (the same school that Prince William and Princess Catherine attended as well), she started her climb to work as a corporate executive. She worked hard as a bank executive and later was tapped to run AXA as a chief executive. While on a trip to America, she ended up meeting a woman named Michelle Harper. At the time, Michelle was involved with a woman named Marie Sanborne, and wasn't available, but Sydney knew there was something special about her and she knew that she would eventually love to meet her again. For some years, she worked hard at AXA in London, and then she later realized that Michelle and Marie had ended their relationship amicably and she was single again. At that time, Michelle was working hard on bringing Harper Industries back to its glory. Sydney ended up meeting Michelle's nephew, Dylan Harper and his spouse at the time, Alex Corwin, while they were heading the London office of Harper Industries. Sydney got to know them both and saw the strength that Michelle had. She became friends with both of them, and was saddened when she heard later on that Alex had been murdered. When Michelle was looking for a Co-CEO for Harper Industries, she didn't have to look far. Dylan, himself, had suggested Sydney, having been impressed with her work for AXA. And Michelle herself was also impressed and taken with the beautiful Brit. Sydney gladly took the job of Co-CEO, and she also became Michelle's partner in life as well. After going together for a number of months, she and Michelle got married, and Michelle took her name of Armstrong. Sydney clearly adores Michelle, and loves her new family. She is also considered a mother figure to Michelle's daughters, Sheila Harper Watkins and Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson. She also dotes on the new babies that Sheila and Anyssa recently gave birth to. Michael Harper, Michelle's fraternal twin brother, gets along wonderfully with Sydney and is glad that Michelle has someone in her life again. Michael affectionately calls Sydney, "The Boss", due to her take-charge nature. Sydney also considers Michael a good friend, and calls him, "The Head", due to his status as one of the two de facto heads of the Harper family (the other one being Michelle). Sydney has a wonderful friendship with Dylan, given that they've worked together over the years that he lived in London. Sydney calls him Dyl, and Dylan calls her the "Chief". She likes it, and considers Dylan her adopted nephew. Erica, Michelle and Michael's sister, however, dislikes Sydney, thinking that she is pushy. Erica calls her the British Bitch. Sydney calls her the Slut of the Thames (due to her bigamous relationship with Nigel Bennett). Sydney has squabbled with the malevolent Erica, and while neither one have really gotten into it, it is a matter of time before these two strong women end up in a real fight. Sydney is now working with the new Co-CEO's of Harper Industries, Dylan and Sheila, in making the company the wave of the 21st Century. She is pleased that Sheila and Dylan are good at what they do, and that she understood the stipulation in Michael's will that named them as the Co-CEOs. Sydney's marriage to Michelle became rocky as she realized her spouse was being tested, with the deaths of her twin; two of her nieces and her sister all in such a short span of time. She didn't question the divorce and it went through. Michelle then moved to London, where she is currently residing. Sydney has volunteered to stay on as a part of the family. After the death of a wealthy family member, Sydney has a good financial base to work with. With that, and what she has saved from her years of working, she can afford to be a socialite. She still remains a part of the Harper family and she gets along wonderfully with Michelle and Angela. Category:Characters Category:Characters married into the Harper family Category:Fictional businesswomen